


kissing in the closet is such a cliché

by belius



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belius/pseuds/belius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m Yuma Tsukumo, has anyone ever told you your hair looks like a spider leech thing launched itself at your face?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing in the closet is such a cliché

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adreus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreus/gifts).



> OKAY SOME Things:
> 
> \- this fic is literally an entire year old wow. i wasn't past, like, episode 20 when i wrote it, either; it was for a meme (the prompt was by adreus, hence why it is a gift to her) so it's a little Off, in terms of characterization.
> 
> \- i'm pretty much only posting this because the tiny zexal fic archive depresses me. everyone post your fic to ao3.

"And now it’s your turn," Kaito says and turns to the newest face in a group of new faces. It’s the first day of the school year, and he’s not exactly the best at dealing with people three years younger than him, but so far he’s done mostly alright; except Droite’s giving him a weird side-eye because he’s staring at this guy’s hair. "Tell us your name."

His face splits into a grin - and it stays that way for most of the session, which is weird, because most freshmen are moody or nervous or just…not this cheerful - “I’m Yuma Tsukumo, has anyone ever told you your hair looks like a spider leech thing launched itself at your face?”

Every single person in the room laughs, Kaito sighs, and things continue on in this manner until someone - a girl with green hair, damn it, what’s her name - _Kotori_ throws a clipboard at Yuma’s head and Kaito gets to snicker at him even though it’s pretty impossible to hear over Gauche’s loud guffawing.

One morning, Kaito grabs Yuma’s arm with barely a “Follow me” and it’s been maybe six months since he first met him so it’s kind of weird to be pushing him into a closet while Droite’s paying attention to a girl named Cathy but he kind of doesn’t care.

"Kaito, what -"

"Be quiet," Kaito grumbles, and yes, it’s a grumble, because he’s kind of frustrated right now, and the fact that he just hit his head on a shelf doesn’t improve his mood. It’s terrifyingly awkward in the dark, cramped space and Kaito doesn’t really remember what he brought Yuma here for so he just bursts out with, "You know, I told my little brother your joke about my hair. He thought it was hilarious."

Yuma blinks once, then again, then asks “You have a brother?” in a wondering tone, like it’s something he doesn’t think is possible. Kaito nods before he remembers that it’s really dark in here and is Yuma actually this short, he seems really short, maybe Kaito’s just tall - why is he thinking dumb stuff about Yuma’s height, whoa, hold on a second here -

"Yeah, I do. Named Haruto. He’s…homeschooled." He probably shouldn’t have brought up Haruto, because this is really awkward, like it wasn’t already but now it’s even more so. "Oh, you know what, forget this, I’m just going to - get to the point," and he turns the light on so he doesn’t embarrass himself even more and just kisses Yuma before he can talk himself out of it. This is so weird. 

Except it’s not really all that weird because Yuma kisses him _back_ , which he didn’t actually expect, just like he didn’t really expect to want to kiss Yuma at all but that was kind of the point of dragging him into the janitor’s closet and - oh, crap, Droite’s noticed they’re gone, if the loud voice outside that could only belong to Gauche is any indication.

Yuma backs up and takes a deep breath, his face is as red as those weird feeler-looking parts of his hair (and Kaito’s probably is too, even though he’ll never admit as much) and just starts _laughing_ , really loudly, and it’s kind of infectious, since Kaito’s trying not to start smiling like a moron.


End file.
